a little clois goodness
by densi93
Summary: clois fluff please review would love some feedback if have any suggestions would love to hear them


It was seven in the morning and Lois was on her was to the Kent farm. She was hoping Clark would be there to comfort her. after her latest argument with her little blonde cousin Chloe. As she was driving her mind started to wander to Clark and his strong warm arms around her making her feel safe and loved while she could smell his aftershave lingering in the air making her stomach do back flips inside of her. But she knew that Clark wouldn't have any feelings for her he couldn't it was impossible he thought of her as a friend only maybe even a best friend but certainly not as a girlfriend or a lover. Then she was snapped back to reality by her sudden realisation that she loved Clark with all her heart her Lois lane loved the bumbling farm boy from Kansas Clark Kent. She decided instantly that she could either just kiss him and hope that he didn't recoil in horror or she could not do anything about it and hope that her feelings would eventually go away, but deep down she knew that she loves clark and she always would so she decided to just go for it and hope for the best. Lois arrived at the Kent farm five minutes later and got out of her car and started to walk to the front door when she heard Clark call her from the barn she walked over to the barn and what she saw did not disappoint Clark Kent standing there topless with the Sun shining on his toned brown skin little beads of sweat running down his chest to his abs. Lois could feel her body start to lose control and go weak she tried to say something but she couldn't her brain just couldn't function properly. She mentally scolded herself while arguing with her conscience she hadn't realised what she was doing and when she did she just blushed then looked around to find that she was no less that four inches away from him and she could feel the heat coming from his moaned a little bit to loud and Clark just stared at her "Lois did you just moan?" Clark asked as he was staring at her he saw her cheeks go red and she looked down at the floor embarrassed "ugh no. I think your hearing things " Lois told Clark and he just smiled at her " I think you did I heard you it wasn't exactly quiet " Clark then moaned loud to prove to her that he had heard her. She looked at him and he was smiling sweetly at her and it made her heart jump " maybe I did do you have a problem with that " Lois said to Clark which caught him off guard and he simply replies " no I don't I thought it was hot " with her still looking him straight in the eyes he saw the mischievous sparkle and laughed Lois then said " see Clark I always knew you had the hot's for me but now the last comment you made says it all " Clark stares at Lois and steps towards her so that there is less than six inches between them and musters up the courage to say " what if I do Lois what would you say about that " Clark looks down at the ground and waits nervously for Lois to say something when she does he is shocked " I wouldn't say anything Clark but I would do something " then she smiles he looks at her and smiles back " and what would that be " he asked hoping that he was right about the answer. Lois just looked at him smiling until she realised she was moving towards him so she stopped and punched him in the arm playfully " in your dreams smallville " she said quickly trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes he just looked at her and said " you always are lois " she was just staring at him in bewilderment " really " Clark smiled at her and thought about how cute she looked and wondered if she knew how beautiful she was " yes Lois I don't know why your so shocked after all you said I should try some wild cherry " she was confused by his statement " but Clark I'm not wild cherry wait you want to try some wild cherry " he nodded at her " Lois the only wild cherry I want to try is the 5 foot 8 brunettes standing in front of me " he told her hoping she would be convinced. He was looking at her now waiting for her to say something he could tell there was a lot running through her head just by the expression on her face and then his mind started to travel back to how cute she looked while thinking her top teeth biting her lower lip head slightly tilted to the left and her amazingly Green eyes wide then he noticed that she was now looking at him " um Clark " she said and he slowly came back from his musings " yes " he hadn't realised he had spoken until she said " what would you say if I said I wanted you to kiss me " then the nerves took over her body and the butterflies in her stomach were doing back flips again she could feel Clark was staring at her and looked at him to see that he was smiling " Lois do you really want me to tell you the answer " she nodded thinking he was done but then he said " or would you rather I show you " she looked stunned and nodded to try and encourage him luckily for her that he understood and he started to move towards her he could hear her heart rate and breathing start to race and laughed inwardly at the effect he was having on her they were now less that 7 inches away from each other and Clark could smell her sweet perfume he was so close now that he could actually smell her hair then a gasp caught his attention and he smiled at her, she smiled back and lent in a little further so that there lips were nearly touching when suddenly they heard a loud cough and they both looked to were the loud noise came from to see none other than Chloe standing there with an amused look on her face apparently Chloe had had the same idea as Lois earlier to come and talk to Clark about their fight but know it was obvious to chloe that Lois had come here for something completely different and she smiled " don't let me interrupt just ignore me I was never here " with that said Chloe got back in her car and drove off mentally making a note to have a little chat with Lois later about her and Clarks little incident In the drive. Lois and Clark still stood in the drive looking at each other both ignoring the awkward silence filling the air. Lois Was the first to look away she couldn't take the silence any more she she tried to make a break for the house but Clark grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him and kissed her. She was that shocked by him pulling her back to him that she hadn't even noticed him kissing her until he bit down on her lower lip, she gasped and he slipped his tounge in her mouth she let out a moan and started to kiss him back he slid his hands to her hips and pulled her against him she moved her hands to the back of his neck so she could play with his hair then he was the one to moan he then slid his hands under the hem of her shirt and ran his hands up and down the bare skin of her back making her get Goosebumps.


End file.
